


Small Changes

by JasonMorganfan87



Series: The Real Devil [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Baby Jack Kline, F/M, Family, Gen, M/M, Parent Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Protective Lucifer, Protective Michael, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:45:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasonMorganfan87/pseuds/JasonMorganfan87
Summary: Sequel to 'Lucifer Deux'.  Lucifer has returned home with his brothers, Sam, and his now baby son.  He must now adjust to single fatherhood while also dealing with his changing relationship with Chloe Decker, plus the return of his mother.  How will all these changes affect his life?  Will they change it for the good?  What about Sam and Gabriel and their growing relationship?





	1. Chapter 1

Lucifer was walking through his new luxurious kitchen as he got a bottle ready for Jack.  It had been about two weeks since he returned to LA, and just a few days, since into the new place with his son, his brothers, and Sam.   He bought a large house with several bedrooms and a guest apartment, which he’d had Sam and Gabriel take over.  Michael was living with him and Jack.  Maze was staying at the Penthouse until she found a new place.  She wanted independence from him, plus she had no interest in living in a house with a bunch of archangels.

Amenadiel, meanwhile, had returned to Heaven.  He came down to visit a couple of times, but he mainly planned on staying in Heaven.  Lucifer wasn’t surprised by that decision.  Amenadiel wasn’t built to remain on Earth.  Michael hadn’t been before either, but centuries of torture, as well as a deep hatred for their father made him even less built for Heaven. 

Lucifer’s life had changed quite a bit in the last couple of weeks.  No one could deny having a baby changed a person’s life.  Having Michael and Gabriel back in his life also changed things.  It made him happier.  They’d been in his life for a while now, but he only recently had time to actually think about it.  Before there was too much going on with saving the world to really think about much else.

Lucifer got Jack’s bottle together and walked out into the living room. The living room was about twice the size of the one in the penthouse.  It was filled with leather couches and chairs, a glass coffee table in the middle of the room, a flat Screen mounted on the wall, and of course Jack’s playpen. 

Lucifer immediate spotted Michael on the couch with Jack in his arms.  The baby was standing on Michael’s legs while Michael held him under the arms.  He was squealing loudly.

“Can you say, ‘Uncle Michael’?” Michael asked the boy.

Jack just laughed in delight.

“No?  Don’t worry.  We’ll work on it.  You’ll be saying it before you know it,” Michael said. 

“I’m fairly certain he’s too young to speak, and when he does, he will say ‘Daddy’ first.  From what I gather, all babies do,” Lucifer said.

“You didn’t,” Michael stated.

“Yes, well, I was an archangel, and my father was an absentee bastard,” Lucifer said.

“You may want to start curbing your language.  Soon enough, Jack here will be old enough to talk, and repeat everything Daddy says,” Michael said with a smirk. 

Lucifer scowled in response. 

Just then, Gabriel walked though the door.  “Hey.  How’s my nephew doing today.  Hey, Jake.  Did you miss your favorite uncle?”

“Favorite?  Please.  That role is already taken, baby brother,” Michael said as he bounced the baby in his arms. 

Gabriel laughed mockingly.  “By you?  That’s hilarious.  We didn’t call you lame because you were anyone’s favorite.”

“You called me lame?” Michael asked in an insulted tone.

“Yes,” both Gabriel and Lucifer said together.

“You were too serious and too strict, so, yes, you were lame,” Gabriel said.

“Yes, well, I had to be to keep you idiots in line.  But I don’t have to do that this time,” Michael said before looking at Jack.  “No, that’s your daddy’s job.  He’s going to be the lame one.  I’m gonna be fun Uncle Michael.”

“Take that back.  This child is not going to think I’m lame.  He will love me and think I’m the best father in the world.  In fact, he already does, don’t you, my boy?” Lucifer asked.

Jack reached his arm out for Lucifer and began to fuss a little.

“Ha!  I told you,” Lucifer said before walking over and taking his son from his brother. 

Jack settled in his father’s arms and reached for the bottle the man held in his other hand.

Gabriel laughed.  “He just wanted to his bottle.”

Lucifer shifted the boy, so he was laying in his arms and then gave him the bottle.  “Where’s Sam?”

“He went to run some errands, like to do grocery shopping.  He wouldn’t listen when I told him I could snap up whatever he wanted,” Gabriel said.

“Can’t blame him.  It’s not the same.  You know, you lot have become lazy with your powers.  I don’t snap every time I need something,” Lucifer said.

“No, you just usually pay someone else to get it for you,” Michael responded.

“Anyway, with Sam gone, I was hoping you could help me with a bit of a surprise for him, Luci,” Gabriel said.

“Certainly.  What is it?” Lucifer asked. 

“Well, Sam needs a new car, even if he won’t admit it.  The rental I got is doing fine for now, but he needs his own ride.  I want you to help me pick it out,” Gabriel said.

“Now, I’m fairly certain Sam won’t be thrilled about this ‘surprise’.  Of course, I’ll go with you.  Give me a few minutes,” Lucifer said before placing Jack in his playpen and heading out of the room. 

Michael looked at the youngest archangel.  “Little brother, why do I think you’re up to something?”

“Because you know me,” Gabriel said with a devious smile.  He was definitely up to something.  By the time he was finished, both his boyfriend and his brother were going to be annoyed with him.  Yes, when he did something, he went all out, even when it was annoying people.

Lucifer came back a few minutes later with Jack’s baby infant seat, as well as his shoes.

“You wanna take the baby?  Where are you going to put him?  You have no backseat,” Gabriel said.

“You can fly us to where you want to go,” Lucifer said.

“Spoken from the guy who said we rely on our powers too much,” Gabriel said.

“Leave him here, Samael.  I can take care of him,” Michael assured him.

Lucifer hesitated.  He trusted Michael with Jack, but his brother hadn’t cared for Jack really.  He held him and played with him, but Lucifer was the one that took care of all his needs.  He wasn’t sure Michael knew how.  Yes, Michael cared for him as a child, but taking care of a human baby was harder than carrying for a fledgling.  Human children were much more dependent.  “Are you sure?  You haven’t really cared for him, and it’s not the same as caring for me.  He can’t tell you what he needs, plus you’ve never changed him or fed him.”

“I can manage.  You’ve already taken care of feeding him, and if I have to change him, I’ll figure it out.  I figured out how to care for you without much instruction.  We’ll be fine,” Michael promised.

“Alright, but call me if something happens.  You’ve figured out how to use your cellphone, right?” Lucifer asked.

“Yes.  Go,” Michael told him.

Lucifer nodded, and he and Gabriel headed for the door. 

 

Xxxxxxxxxxx

 

Lucifer was with Gabriel at a car dealership looking at cars.  “An Audi?  No, we must do better than that.  It’s good you brought be along.  We should be looking at something much more flashy, like a Mercedes or a Mustang at the very least.”

Gabriel shook his head.  “Sam’s not big on flashy.  This is pushing it.  He’s already gonna ream me out for buying him a car, especially one that’s so expensive.”

“Oh, please.  This is nothing.  Come on, at least something like this over here,” Lucifer said before walking over to a blue BMW a few feet away. 

“This is a nice car,” Gabriel said. 

“Yes, although there are still much better.  Sam, would like this one, yeah?” Lucifer asked.

“Eh, I still think the Audi’s best for Sam, but it is pretty nice.  You could probably see yourself driving it,” Gabriel said.

Lucifer snorted.  “Surely not.  I like my care just fine, and if I didn’t, I’d get something much more upscale.”

“Yeah, your car’s great, bro, but its only got too seats.  It’s not exactly ideal for traveling with a baby,” Gabriel said.

Lucifer looked back and forth between his brother and the care several times, finally figuring out what his brother was up to.  “You sneaky little…  You tricked me!”

Gabriel smirked.  “It’s what I’m good at.  Remember, you taught me all I know, so it’s your own fault.”

“You never wanted a car for Sam,” Lucifer said in disbelief.

“No, Sam does need a car, but so do you.”

“I do not!  I have a perfectly good car,” Lucifer argued. 

“You need a practical car,” Gabriel corrected.

Lucifer gasped.  “How dare you use that word.  The Devil does not do practical.”

“He does when he has a baby,” he retorted. 

Lucifer folded his arms in front of him.  “I won’t do it.”

“Yes, you will,” Gabriel said in a sing son voice.  “Because that little baby already has you wrapped around his finger.  You’ll do anything for him.  Come on, you know it’s the right thing.  You need a car with a backseat,” Gabriel said.

Lucifer looked loathingly at the car and then scowled at his brother.  “I hate you.”

Gabriel laughed.  “I’m glad.  That means I’ve fulfilled my job as your little brother.  So, shall we get the paperwork done?”

Before Lucifer could answer, his phone went off.  He took it out and answered it.  “What?”

_“Lucifer?  Are you okay?”_ A female voice asked.

“Hello, Detective.  Yes, let’s just chalk it up to annoying little brothers,” Lucifer said, earning a laugh from Gabriel.

_“I wouldn’t know about those.  I’m an only child.  Anyway, we caught a case.  I wondered if you wanted in.  If you can anyway.  I know finding a babysitter at the last minute can be hard,”_ Chloe said.

“No, it’s fine.  My brother is already watching Jack.  I’ll be about a half hour though.  I’m about to wrap some business up right now,” Lucifer said.

_“Alright.  You wanna meet me at the crime scene?  I’ll text you the address,”_ Chloe said. 

“Yes, that would be acceptable.  I’ll see you soon, Detective.  Goodbye,” he said before hanging up the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe was standing outside the crime scene talking with one of the officers when she saw a brand-new BMW pull into the driveway.  She wasn’t sure who it was at first, but she soon spotted Lucifer behind the wheel.

Lucifer soon got out of the car and made his way over.  “Lucifer, you got a new car?  Did something happen to your old one.”

“We will not discuss it, Detective,” Lucifer said shortly, still bitter about getting tricked by his brother into buying a new vehicle.

Chloe held her hands up in surrender.  “Well, I’m glad to have you back.  Let’s go inside.”

Lucifer nodded and followed her into the house.  He soon noticed a young brunette hunched over the body taking pictures.  Daniel Espinoza, or Detective Douche, as Lucifer liked to call him, was next to her.  “Detective Douche!  I see your crimes were quickly forgiven.”

Dan looked at him with a very unenthusiastic smile.  “Oh, great.  You’re back.”

:”Lucifer, this Ella Lopez.  She’s our new forensic scientist.  Ella, this is my partner Lucifer Morningstar,” Chloe introduced after they made their way over.

“Hi.  I’ve heard a lot about you,” Ella said as she stood up and hugged Lucifer briefly, startling him a bit.

“Yeah, she’s a hugger,” Chloe said with a smile. 

“So how was your vacation?” Ella asked.

“I wouldn’t exactly call it a vacation, but it wasn’t entirely unpleasant,” Lucifer said.

“Hmm.  And he came back with many surprises.  And now you top it off with a new car,” Chloe said.  She couldn’t help but tease him about that.

“I thought we agreed not to discuss that,” Lucifer said with a scowl.

“Hey, it’s a nice car, and I think it’s good that you got it.  You need a car that’s more…”

“Do not say practical,” Lucifer stated firmly.

“Find, more family oriented then.  You can’t put a baby in a car with no backseat,” Chloe said.

Dan’s jaw fell so hard that he was shocked that it didn’t drop to the ground and break.  “You’re having a baby.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.  Of course not,” Lucifer said.

Dan relaxed.  “Oh, good.  I thought I must have misunderstood.  You couldn’t possibly be having a baby.”

“I should say not.  I already have a baby.  I’d say one is enough,” Lucifer said.

Chloe laughed as her ex-husband’s face resembled a fish once more.  He looked absolutely horrified that Lucifer could have a child.

“Tell me you’re joking.  Someone procreated with you?” Dan asked in disbelief.  The idea of Lucifer having a kid was just plain frightening.  You didn’t want to think about a miniature version of Lucifer running around.

“Well, not exactly the way you’re imagining it, but essentially, yes,” Lucifer said.

“That’s so cool.  You know, you look like someone kids would love,” Ella said.

“My daughter thinks he’s the best thing in the world,” Chloe stated.

“Well, your spawn has good instincts,” Lucifer said with a smirk.

“How old if your baby?” Ella asked.

“Just under ten months,” Lucifer told her. 

“Wait, so you didn’t know about this kid until after he was born?” Dan asked.

“Correct.  Jack was being cared for by a younger brother of mine, as well as his friends.”

“That had to be a big shock,” Ella commented.

“Indeed.  I didn’t take it well at first,” Lucifer said.

“That I can picture.  You never liked children before,” Chloe said.

“Well, I suppose my dislike for children was more symptomatic of something else, but you are correct that I preferred to steer clear of them,” Lucifer said.  Things had definitely changed, partially because a lot had healed for him with the return of Gabriel and Michael, but it was mostly because of Jack.  Jack had made him let his guard down again.  He’d made it so that he was okay showing emotion.  That had been his main issue with children.  He didn’t want to feel anything that might end up hurting him in the end.  That was almost impossible with children in the mix. 

Dan laughed.  “Good luck with that now.  Wow, I still can’t believe this.  Just what the world needs.  A mini Lucifer.  The antichrist is running around. 

“Dan!” Chloe admonished.

“Dude, what’s the matter with you?” Ella asked.

“What?  He talks about being the Devil all the time.  That would make his kid the antichrist.  Plus, he calls our daughter weird names,” Dan said.

“Yeah, but not the way you just did.  He’s joking, and she knows that,” Chloe said.

“Actually, for your information, Detective Douche, the antichrist is not the Devil’s son.  That’s a myth.  The antichrist refers to a demonic child.  Any child of mine would simply be referred to as a Nephilim, a half human, half angel child.  My son will never be referred to as any kind of evil!  He is perfect,” Lucifer said before walking away.

Chloe glared at her ex before following her partner.  “Hey.  He shouldn’t have said that.  It was really inappropriate.”

“Hmm.  Perhaps I have it coming.  I am the Devil after all, something I flaunt.  I should expect comments to that affect, and if they’re about me, I take no issue with it, but…”

“But your child is different.  I get that.  Dan should too.  He had no right saying it.  He’ll probably realize that himself when he thinks about it.  He’s a parent,” Chloe said. 

“Yes, well, perhaps we should move on,” Lucifer said.

“Right.  We’re almost through here, so we can go back to the station in a few minutes.  The Victim was James Adams.  He was stabbed to death last night, found by his girlfriend.  That’s all we really know right now,” Chloe said.

“I suppose we’ll learn more later.”

“So how have you been settling into the new place?” Chloe asked.

“Well.  I think I prefer it to the penthouse,” he said.

“Good.  I think Jack will certainly prefer it.  He’ll get to run around in a yard when he gets older.  Have you spoken with Charlotte Richards yet?” Chloe asked.

“No.  In fact, I’d forgotten all about her.  Things have bene hectic the last few weeks,” Lucifer said.  He supposed he should figure out who this woman was, but he wasn’t too concerned with it.  He had other things on his mind.

“Right.  Taking care of a baby is no easy task, and I imagine it’s much worse when you’re doing it by yourself.  I didn’t become a single parent until Trixie was much older, and it wasn’t and still isn’t any cakewalk,” Chloe said.

“Indeed,” Lucifer stated.  There was also his mother’s impending return on his mind.  He still had fear of her return.  She would likely not be happy with him after he left her to rot in Hell.  She was likely to come after him, and worse, she might come after Jack.

“I know you’ve got help from your brothers, but if you ever need any more help, let me know.  I know how hard single parenting is,” she said.

“I appreciate that, Detective,” Lucifer said before the pair began walking towards the door.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxx

 

Sam was with Gabriel and Michael at the main house of the place they all shared with Lucifer.  He was less than pleased with Gabriel after the archangel came home and showed him the brand-new car he’d bought him.  “I can’t believe you did this.”

“I can believe it,” Michael said with a smirk.

“Come on, Sammy.  You needed a car,” Gabriel said.

“Yes, and I was going to buy a used one when I got enough money for it,” Sam said. 

Gabriel scowled.  “A used car would break down all the time.  Plus, you need one now.”

“Gabriel, you can’t just ambush me like this,” Sam said.

“I didn’t ambush you.  I surprised you.”

“With something you knew I’d hate,” Sam said.  Gabriel knew very well that he wouldn’t want him to go out and buy him a car.  Sam was a proud person.  He wanted to earn things himself, especially since for most of his life, he got by through less than legal means.

“If it’s any consolation, Luci hated his surprise too,” Gabriel said with a smirk.

“Yeah, what did you do to our brother,” Michael asked.  He’d been wondering that since they left.  He knew that Gabriel had been plotting something besides buying his boyfriend a car he wouldn’t want. 

“Oh, I just convinced him he needed a new car as well,” Gabriel said.

“Well, that couldn’t have been easy.  I know how much Lucifer likes his car,” Sam said.

“Yes, but Little Jack needs something that he can actually ride in,” Gabriel said.

“And all it took was for you to remind Samael of that for him to cave,” Michael guessed knowingly.

Gabriel nodded.  “Pretty much.”

Just then, Jack began to cry over the baby monitor.

“I’ve got it,” Michael said before standing up and heading for the stairs.

“I’m raiding the fridge for sweets if you want to keep fighting, but just so you know, I have no regrets,” Gabriel said with a smirk before heading for the kitchen.

Sam scowled.  He was going to do just that when he heard a knock at the door.  He immediately went over and opened it.  He found a woman there with dirty blond hair dressed in a suit.  “Hi.  Can I help you?”

“Where’s Lucifer?  I have been told he lives here now,” the woman said in an abrupt tone.

“Who are you?” he asked.

“It is unimportant.  Just tell me where Lucifer is,” she demanded.

“Sam, get away from her!”

Sam turned to see Michael quickly bounding down the steps with Jack on his hip.  “Michael, what’s wrong?”

Just then Gabriel also came back into the room, having heard his brother’s urgent voice. 

The woman looked at Michael in shock.  “Michael?”

“Hello, Mother,” Michael said coolly. 


	3. Chapter 3

Charlotte Richards, also known as the Goddess of all creation, stared in shock at one of her two eldest sons.  She had not expected to find Michael when she went looking for Lucifer.  She never thought Michael would leave Heaven, nor that he and Lucifer were on speaking terms.  The last she knew, Lucifer hated Michael for sending him to Hell.  Also, the last she knew, Michael was slowly becoming unhinged, something that saddened her deeply.  “Michael, is it really you?”

“Yes,” Michael said stiffly as he held Jack as close to him as he could.  He didn’t trust his mother, especially not in the general vicinity of his nephew.  He had no idea what position she would take on a Nephilim being brought into the world. 

“Mom?” Gabriel asked.  He then carefully went over and took Sam by the arm and pulled him behind him.

Charlotte looked over at the man who spoke curiously.

“Gabriel, you and Sam take Jack and go back to your place,” Michael said.

“Gabriel?  Son, I never thought I would see you again.  You left without so much as a word,” Charlotte said.

“Yes, well, I wasn’t going to stay to watch my brother get completely vilified,” Gabriel said.

Jack began to fuss in his uncle’s arms.  Sensing the tension. 

Michael bounced the boy and whispered soothing sounds.

Charlotte frowned at the child in her son’s arms.  “Michael, tell me you were not so foolish as to produce a Nephilim.”

“Is it really a problem if I have?” Michael asked, wanting to gage her reaction to any of them having a child.  He already wasn’t impressed with her reaction.

“Well, of course it is.  A Nephilim is basically a human infused with Grace.  It is unnatural.  Humans are unworthy of such a thing.  Plus, they couldn’t handle that sort of power.  Imagine the damage that would cause to us once they realized their full power.  Not to mention just the thought of a human being related to us is just unfathomable.  One of the few things I still agree with your father on is outlawing them,” Charlotte said.

“Well, you don’t have to worry because he’s mine,” Sam lied.  He wasn’t sure what he was thinking when he said it.  It just came out.  He could only think about protecting Jack from someone who clearly didn’t think he belonged in the world.  The problem was that it was a temporary solution.  This woman would realize she was Lucifer’s eventually. 

“Oh, good.  So, the child is just a typical worthless human,” Charlotte said.

“Mom!” Gabriel protested.

“What?” Charlotte asked as if she hadn’t done anything wrong.

“Sam,” Michael said, holding Jack towards him.  He was grateful for Sam’s lie.  It would buy them a little bit of time. 

Sam went over and took Jack.  “Hey.  Come here, buddy.”

Michael walked up to his mother.  “What are you doing here, Mother?”

“I came to see Lucifer, but I’m glad to see you and Gabriel here as well,” Charlotte said with a smile.

“Why are you looking for Samael?  What do you want from him?” Michael demanded to know, going straight into protective older brother mode.  If there was any part of her that wanted to hurt his little brother because of the whole Hell thing, Michael would make sure she never got near him.

“I just want to see my son.  We’re all here on Earth.  We can be a family again,” Charlotte said happily.

Gabriel snorted.  “A family?”

“Of course.”

Just then, the door opened again, and they heard Lucifer’s voice.  “I promise, this should only take a minute, Detective.  I just want to check…”  He trailed off when he saw his family all huddled in the living room in front of a woman that felt very much like his mother.

“Oh, it looks like Charlotte found you,” Chloe said.

“This is Charlotte Richards?” Lucifer asked surprised.  Why hadn’t he considered that.  He knew his mother would be coming.  He should’ve considered that when the detective gave him the name of a woman looking for him.

“Hello, son,” Charlotte said with a smile.

“Son?” Chloe asked in disbelief.  She must have heard wrong.  There was no way this woman could be Lucifer’s mother.  She was around the same age as him.

“Yes, I was married to their father for years. I consider them my children,” Charlotte said.

“Oh, wow,” Chloe said.  She never would’ve guessed that, but she knew it did happen.  Charlotte definitely looked like she would fit the trophy wife criteria.  “I thought you said you didn’t know her though, Lucifer.”

“He wasn’t aware I’d been remarried,” Charlotte said in a bored and annoyed tone, as if she found it taxing to speak to Chloe.

“Uh, Detective, I’m afraid I can’t accompany you to visit the suspect.  Would you mind terribly if I met you back at the precinct?” Lucifer asked.

“No, of course not.  You obviously have some family things you need to deal with.  But your car is at the station,” Chloe reminded him.  They had been in car as they drove to meet their suspect.  They only stopped by Lucifer’s because it was nearby, and Lucifer wanted to check on Jack. 

“I have my other one.  I’ll be there shortly,” Lucifer assured her.

“Okay, I’ll see you soon,” Chloe said before leaving the house.

“Mother,” Lucifer said.

Charlotte smiled.  “Hello, Lucifer.  I’ve been looking for you.  That detective friend of yours said you’d left town.”

“Yes.  I had some urgent business.  It was the end of the world and everything,” Lucifer said.

Charlotte frowned.  “Is that some kind of human saying?  I’ve heard a lot them lately, and they make no more sense than that one did.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes.  “No, Mum, it’s not a saying.  I was helping to save the bloody world.”

“Why?” Charlotte asked as if it was a ridiculous thing to do.

“Because I like the world,” Lucifer said before slowly and discreetly moving himself over to where Sam was with Jack.  He placed himself in front of them.

“I can’t see why.  I suppose the planet itself has some usefulness, though certainly not those that occupy it,” Charlotte said.

“Why are you here?” Michael demanded to know.

Charlotte turned to him.  “I told you, son.  I’m here to connect with my children.  I’m so glad the three of you are here.  I thought it was just Lucifer, but this is much better.”

“Really?  No other reason?” Michael asked skeptically.

“Like revenge?” Lucifer asked.

“Revenge?  For what?” Charlotte asked.

“I don’t know, Mum.  Maybe letting you get tortured in Hell,” Lucifer said dryly.

“No, I never blamed you for that.  That was your father’s doing, just like you being sent there was,” Charlotte said.

“Well, that wasn’t exactly his doing, was it?” Lucifer asked.

Charlotte looked to Michael.  “You told him?  I suppose that explains why he doesn’t appear angry with you anymore.”

“I know everything, Mum.  My being sent to Hell was your idea,” Lucifer said.

“I had no choice, son.  Your father…”

“I know.  I don’t blame you any longer for my being sent to Hell.  I did before, which is why I didn’t help you,” Lucifer said.

“I knew that.  It wasn’t your fault.”

“But what befell Michael is something else entirely.  Tell me, Mum, did you know Michael was listening when you told Father to send me to Hell?” Lucifer asked.  He’d wondered that since not long after he viewed Michael’s memory.  He felt like it was an awfully big coincidence that Michael happened to overhear that.

Michael snorted.  “Of course, she did.”

“I did.  I knew he would do what was necessary,” Charlotte said.

“In other words, you were too cowardly, so you pawned it off on your own son,” Lucifer said with a glare.

“No!  It…  It was just better if he was the one,” Charlotte said.

“Not for him it wasn’t,” Lucifer said through gritted teeth.  He would be yelling if his child was not directly behind him.  “Did you ever consider the suffering he would endure because you couldn’t act yourself?”

“It’s okay, Samael,” Michael said.  Well, it wasn’t.  He was angry at his mother for the manipulations too, but he didn’t want his little brother to feel like he had to battle for him with their mother.

“It is not.  She was there with you for centuries.  She must have seen you begin to lose your mind,” Lucifer said. 

“I didn’t know it would happen.  Michael, I never meant for you to be hurt,” Charlotte told him. 

“It doesn’t matter.  I don’t regret protecting my brother,” Michael said. 

Just then, Jack started to fuss again and reached for Lucifer, deciding he wanted his father. 

Without any hesitation, Lucifer reached for the boy and took him into his arms.

Charlotte frowned.  “Why does the human’s offspring want you?”

Before Lucifer could voice his confusion, Gabriel answered.  “Jack knows everyone here.  We’re family.”

“This human and his child aren’t your family,” Charlotte said.

“Sam will always be my family, Mom.  He and I are in a relationship,” Gabriel said as he took Sam’s hand.

Charlotte looked at them in both disappointment and disgust.  “You can’t be serious.  Gabriel, you can do much better than some pathetic human.”

“He can do better for parents too, can’t he?” Sam shot back at her. 

Lucifer snickered.  He had liked Sam from almost the moment they met, and this was part of the reason why.  Sam tended to say what he thought, just like he did.  He could defend himself well. 

“How dare you?” Charlotte asked furiously before taking a threatening step forward.

“Don’t even think of touching him!” Gabriel snarled as he stood in front of his boyfriend.

“Mother, I think you should leave,” Lucifer said.

“But, son…”

“Look, I have to go soon, and I think we all need time to think of what was said here, alright?” Lucifer asked.

Charlotte sighed.  “Alright, but I will come back.  I am determined to make things right between all of us,” she said before leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucifer was sitting with his brothers and Sam discussing the situation with his mother.  None of them had been at all at ease since they’d seen here a few days earlier.  They were all concerned about what her presence would mean for them, and more importantly, Jack.

“We should just send her back to Hell.  That’s the only way we can be sure she isn’t a threat.  I’ll take her myself,” Michael said.  He might seem unfeeling, as this was his mother they were talking about, but he honestly didn’t feel a big connection with her.  She had been distant for decades even before his brother had rebelled.  Plus, she hadn’t really been much of a mother before that.  Michael had basically raised himself, and all of his siblings were raised by older siblings.  She wasn’t much of a mother.  And in any event, it was his job to protect his family, even from their own mother.

“Mike, I know you have no reason to care, given what she did to you, but she’s still our mother,” Gabriel said.

“If you can call her that, I suppose.  It doesn’t matter.  What matters is that she could be a threat.  We have to handle it.  I have to take her back,” Michael said.

“Absolutely not.  You are not taking her back to Hell.  The last time you cast someone into hell, it drove you mad,” Lucifer said.

“That was different,” Michael said.  That was the little brother he raised.  The little brother he’d promised to always protect, and failed to do so.  While this was his mother, she’d been a stranger to him for centuries, not even bothering to try to help him when she saw he was losing his mind.  What did he owe her?”

“Pretend it wouldn’t affect you if you wish, but it would.  I won’t allow you to lose yourself again,” Lucifer said firmly.

Michael raised an eyebrow.  “You won’t allow me, Samael?  Last I checked, I was the oldest brother.”

“You may be, but you don’t get to just make decisions on your own anymore.  We decide these things together.  Sending Mum back to Hell would ruin you.  I can’t see that happen.  Besides, she hasn’t done anything to warrant it.  Yes, she targeted humans, but she doesn’t seem to be after them anymore,” Lucifer said.

“To humans, maybe not, but what about Jack?  Sam’s lie bought us time, but Mother made it clear how she feels about the idea of a Nephilim.  You won’t be able to hide that Jack is yours for long,” Michael said.

“Your mother didn’t say she’d hurt him though,” Sam offered.  Of course, there was still the threat that she would, but did she really deserve to be sent to Hell because of what she might do.

“And we’re supposed to risk that?” Michael asked.

“If she lays a hand on my child, Hell will be the least of her worries,” Lucifer said, his eyes flashing red for a moment.

Michael flinched a bit at his brother’s eyes.  He’d seen those same eyes in the cage for centuries, and it still affected him.

“Sorry,” Lucifer said when he noticed his brother’s apprehension.

“It’s fine.  Look, Samael, this is your child.  Are you sure you want to risk this?” Michael asked.

Lucifer sighed.  “I am not unconcerned.  I know Mum might be a risk to Jack, but I will keep him safe.  Unlike Father, she doesn’t seem to have her full power here.  If she does anything, I will stop her.”

“We can at least wait and see what happens,” Gabriel added.

“Alright, but if she proves to be a threat, I will take her back to Hell,” Michael swore.

Lucifer heard a noise from his phone, indicating that he had a text.  He looked at it and saw that it was from the detective.  “Bloody hell.  I’m late.  The detective’s coming with me to take Jack to a doctor’s appointment.”

“Why are you consulting a human about Jack’s health.  He’s fine.  If something was wrong, we could handle it,” Michael said.

“The detective says all children need to be seen by a doctor from time to time, and as Jack is susceptible to injuries and illnesses according to Father, it seems like a good idea,” Lucifer said.

“The detective says, huh?” Gabriel teased.

“Shut up,” Lucifer grumbled.

“It’s not a bad idea.  He’s going to at least need records of seeing doctors when it’s time for him to go to school,” Sam said logically. 

“I need to go get him ready,” Lucifer said before getting up and leaving the room.

Sam turned to the others.  “Who else thinks Lucifer will murder the doctor when he tries to give Jack the first vaccination shot?”

 

Xxxxxxxxxxx

 

An hour or so later, Lucifer walked out of the doctor’s office scowling with a slightly fussing Jack in his arms while pushing the empty stroller.

Chloe was behind him looking frustrated.  “This is why I insisted on coming with you.  I knew you were going to do something crazy to that poor doctor.”

Lucifer looked at her like she had two heads.  “Poor doctor?  I think you’re the one who has lost touch with reality, Detective.  Did you see what happened in there?”

“Yeah.  I saw you tell that doctor he was going to Hell, and that you would torture him personally for ‘torturing’ children,” Chloe said with an eye roll.

“He just stuck several sharp objects in my child’s body!” Lucifer said outraged.  He couldn’t believe he was being lectured when it was that bloody doctor that was going around hurting children.

“They’re called vaccinations, Lucifer.  Wow, you’d think you never had one before,” Chloe said in disbelief.

“I haven’t.  There are no need for such things in Heaven or Hell,” Lucifer said.

Chloe rolled her eyes yet again.  “Look, Jack is fine.  He’s already over it.”

Lucifer looked at his son to see that he was indeed over it.  He was no longer crying and was instead making a grab for the handkerchief in his father’s pocket.  “Well, I suppose so.  Still, he’s never seeing that foul man again.”

“I don’t think you need to worry about that, Lucifer because that poor man is going to refuse to ever see you again.  I have a feeling you’re going to go through pediatricians quickly.  Come on, I need to pick up Trixie.  This took longer than expected, so you’ll have to drive me, as my car’s at your place,” Chloe said.

“Certainly,” Lucifer said as they walked towards his car.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxx

 

Lucifer waited by his car while the detective went to retrieve her offspring.  Jack was in the car right next to him playing with a couple of toys and babbling to himself.

Chloe came over with Trixie a few moments later.  Trixie ran to Lucifer.  “Lucifer!”

Lucifer found himself tackled by the small human seconds later.  Unlike every other time, he didn’t pull away.  He even patted the child on the shoulder.  He was used having a child attached to his person now, plus, his reasons for shying away from children had vanished since knowing Jack and Gabriel’s return.  “Hello, child.”

Chloe was almost shocked.  She never saw Lucifer actually touch her daughter before.  He always shied away, not liking children very much.  Having his own child really changed him.

Trixie pulled away.  “What happened to your old car?  It was so much better.”

Lucifer smiled.  “Yes, I completely agree, child.  Unfortunately, it was pointed out to me that I was in need of a backseat.”

“Speaking of which, get in, monkey.  It’s time to go,” Chloe said.

“Am I going to Daddy’s tonight?” Trixie asked.  It was Friday night, which she meant she was supposed to go to her father’s, but that didn’t always happen.

Chloe sighed, working hard to keep her ire at her ex from spilling out.  “No, Daddy has to work this weekend.  You’ll go over one day next week.”

Trixie looked disappointed, but resigned.  She went to get in the car.

“So, Detective Douche is still a douche,” Lucifer said when he was sure the child wouldn’t hear.

“Shh,” Chloe said before going to get in the car.  Lucifer did the same.

Trixie noticed the baby next to her before she even got in.  “Why do you guys have a baby with you?”

“This is Lucifer’s son, Jack, baby,” Chloe told her.

“I didn’t know you had a baby, Lucifer,” Trixie said as she buckled her seatbelt.

“Yes, well neither did I at the time,” Lucifer said as he began driving away.

Trixie picked up a set of toy keys from the floor and started waving them in front of the baby, which caused him to squeal in delight and reach for the toy.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucifer was sitting in the living room.  Jack was a few feet away in his playpen.  They were alone tonight.  Sam was working at Lux, and Gabriel had joined him to, as his younger brother put it, shamelessly flirt with his boyfriend.  Michael was out exploring LA.  He said if he was going to live amongst humans, he should see what it was they did with their time.

At first, Lucifer had intended to go with his brother, to introduce him to pleasure, albeit sinful pleasure, that LA had to offer.  Then he remembered he had a baby, and there was no one left to care for him.

Speaking of, at that moment, Jack decided to make his presence known by letting out a loud squeal.

Lucifer got up and approached the playpen.  He knelt down and rested his arm down on the top of the playpen.  “What are you doing, huh?  Are you almost ready to sleep?”

Jack smiled and babbled to himself in response.  “I’m going to go with ‘no.’  What is it with you, huh?  You’ve totally destroyed my reputation.  Normally, I’d be out helping your Uncle Michael find his devil side, as well as embracing my own, yet I’m here with you instead.  And I even find I prefer it.  You have some kind of power over me, don’t you, child?”

Jack reached up and grabbed onto the playpen before pulling himself to his feet.  He jumped up and down and shrieked in pride.

“Well, look at you.  You’ve learned a new trick.  You’re going to be mobile soon, aren’t you?  I can only imagine the torture you’ll cause me then. 

Jack reached one arm towards Lucifer, indicating that he wanted to be picked up.

Lucifer was just about oblige him when he heard a knock at the door.  He stood up and went answer it.

Jack let out a disgruntled sound when he didn’t get what he wanted. 

“Hush, you.  I will be right back,” Lucifer told his son, affectionately before continuing to the door.  He opened it to find his mother on the other side.  “Mum.  What are you doing here?”

“I told you I’d be back,” Charlotte said brushing past him as she walked inside.  “I am determined to reconcile with you and your siblings.”

“Could you not have waited until tomorrow at least, and given some notice?” Lucifer asked.

“So you could come up with an excuse not to see me?” Charlotte asked. 

“Yes, exactly,” Lucifer answered.

“Where are your brothers?” Charlotte asked.  She saw that child belonging to her son’s human associate was there, but neither he nor Michael were in sight.

“They’re out,” Lucifer answered.

“The human as well?  And he left you with his offspring?  How inconsiderate,” Charlotte said.

Jack reached for Lucifer once again, and fussed a bit, making it clear he would not be refused.

Lucifer went over and picked the boy up.  “Mother, this child does not belong to Sam.  He’s my son.”  There was no point in hiding it any longer.  She would eventually find out.  Plus, he was no liar, and ever would be.  It might not technically be a lie on his part, but it was closer than he wanted it to be. 

“This child belongs to you?” Charlotte asked in disbelief. 

“Yes,” Lucifer said.

“So that human lied to me,” Charlotte said with irritation in her voice.

“Yes, to protect my son.  You didn’t respond well to the idea that Jack might be Michael’s,” Lucifer said. 

“Well, of course not.  This child is a Nephilim.  Honestly, I don’t know what you could’ve been thinking.  Nephilim are forbidden,” Charlotte said.

“Father’s seen him.  He’s held him.  He has no problem with him,” Lucifer stated. 

“Even if that’s true, it doesn’t mean this child should exist.  Humans are already terrible creatures.  Now you want to start adding Grace to them?  There’s no telling what they’ll do,” Charlotte said.

“Do not speak that way about my child!  There is nothing wrong with him,” Lucifer said.  He kept his voice in a normal tone, so he didn’t upset Jack, but it was clear that he was far from happy. 

“How did this even happen?  You didn’t plan to procreate with a human, did you?” Charlotte asked her son.

Lucifer explained to his mother about his creation, and how it was actually the one to sleep with Jack’s mother and conceive him.

“Well, Lucifer, how can you possibly believe this child is yours?  You did not even have sex with its mother,” Charlotte said.

“ _His_ mother.  My son is not something to be objectified,” Lucifer said through gritted teeth. 

“Fine, but is he even really yours.  How could he be.  You didn’t create him,” Charlotte said.

“I know he’s mine.  I can feel him wherever he is.  His Grace is just like mine.  Besides, that thing was not a person, nor an angel.  It couldn’t possibly father a child.  This is my son,” Lucifer said firmly.

“One technically created by that being.  How do you know it won’t be the same?”

“Because I can feel his Grace, and it’s not at all corrupted.  It is pure.  And because I know exactly who this boy will be when he ages.  He will be one of the best people in the world,” Lucifer said.

“You don’t know that.  He’s just an infant now.  You don’t know what he will turn out to be like when he ages,” Charlotte said.

“Yes, I do.  He is a baby now because Father made it so.  He was born into a teenage body, and he had a wonderful heart.  He cared about everyone, even those that weren’t always kind to him,” Lucifer said.  He was of course thinking of Dean Winchester.  The man had treated his son badly when he was first born, but Jack still cared for him.

“Even if that’s true, he was still a baby, no matter what body he was in.  You don’t know what time will do.  You don’t know what he could do to you,” Charlotte said.

Jack began to fuss a bit and fidgeted in his father’s arms.

Lucifer shifted the boy so that he was cradled in his arms, and then he shushed him softly.  “My son is not evil.  I will not allow you to speak of him in such a way, nor will I let you hurt him.  Should you ever attempt to harm him, anything Father might do to you will seem like nothing compared to what I will. 

“All I’m saying is that a human child should not have Grace.  There’s no telling what he’d do with it.  He could use it to hurt people.  Now, I admit, I wouldn’t be opposed to him hurting humans, but you must also think of yourself and your brothers,” she said.

“He is no danger to anyone.  Mother, you said you wanted to be a family again.  Well, I’m telling you right now that that will never happen if you don’t accept Jack.  He is my son.  I will have no one in my life who can’t accept him,” Lucifer said before looking down at the boy, who was now fast asleep in his arms.

Charlotte looked at the child.  She had reservations, but she was determined to have a relationship with Lucifer.  Perhaps attempted to accept the child wouldn’t be so bad.  She didn’t like humans, and she saw a Nephilim as nothing more than a human fused with Grace, which in her eyes, made them both unworthy and dangerous.  But regaining her children would be worth it.  “Alright, son.  I will do my best to accept your offspring.”

“Good.  Now, if you don’t mind, I need to get him to bed, so this reunion will have to wait another day,” Lucifer said before heading towards the stairs with Jack. 


	6. Chapter 6

Lucifer entered the precinct at around five with a cup of coffee for the detective.  She still had paperwork to do from their case. Then he was heading home to spend a couple of hours with Jack before it was time for the boy to go to sleep.

When he got back, he saw the detective on the phone a few feet from her desk looking less than pleased, and her offspring at her desk looking even more unhappy.

Lucifer went over to the girl.  “Hello, child.”

“Hi, Lucifer,” Trixie said sadly.

“Are you ill, Child?” Lucifer asked.  This was the first time he found the girl to be so despondent.  She was usually squealing and attaching herself to his person.  Surprisingly, he found he didn’t quite like this change. 

Trixie shook her head.  “Daddy broke his promise.  He said we were going to the movies and then out to dinner, but now he has to work.”

Just then, Chloe walked over.  “Hey, monkey.  I’m afraid you’re gonna have to stay here while I finish up.  Then we’ll go home and order pizza.”

Trixie knew the last part was supposed to cheer her up, but it didn’t.  It wasn’t fair.  Her dad promised they would spend the night together.

Chloe sighed and walked over to Lucifer, who led her a few feet away.

“Detective Douche strikes again, I see,” Lucifer said before handing her the cup of coffee in his hands. 

“Thanks.  I swear to God, I’m going to kill Dan in his sleep!” Chloe practically growled.

“I’m fairly certain my father doesn’t care if you murder your ex,” Lucifer said.

“You know, I understand that things come up, but this is ridiculous.  You and I both work.  You have two jobs, but you still spend time with your son,” Chloe vented. 

“Of course.  I won’t be like my parents.  I’ll not pawn off raising my child on someone else,” Lucifer said.

“You weren’t raised by your parents?” Chloe asked.

“Not really.  My brother, Michael, did most of the work,” Lucifer said.

“That explains why you don’t seem overly close with your parents,” Chloe said.  Lucifer’s hated for his father had been made more than clear, and Charlotte, the only mother he mentioned, he seemed distant with.  “You know, the worst part is that Dan didn’t have to take this stakeout he’s going on.  He chose it.  He thinks it’ll help him get back into the good graces of the lieutenant.  The person he should trying to impress is his daughter, who he continues to disappoint!”

Lucifer looked to the child.  She was clearly dejected.  He remembered feeling like that at times, every time one of his parents promised to spend time with him and failed to follow through.

“Now Trixie’s stuck here until I can finish my paperwork.  My normal babysitter had to leave, and because I had no notice, I couldn’t get another,” Chloe continued to fume. 

“Perhaps I can help you, Detective.  I could look after your offspring for a couple of hours,” Lucifer said.  He never would’ve offered that a few months ago, but he’d gotten over his issues that made him uncomfortable around children.  How could he not when he had his own child now? 

Chloe raised an eyebrow in surprise.  “Are you serious?  Do you realize what you just offered?”

Lucifer nodded.

“Are you sure?  I mean, I know that having your own child has made you better with kids, but an eight-year-old is different than a ten-month-old,” Chloe said.  The idea that Lucifer would even offer this was shocking to her.  He never would’ve in the past.  Then again, Lucifer was different since he came back, and not just with his interactions with children.  He was still Lucifer.  He still clung to the Devil spiel and he still made his sexual innuendos, but he was lighter.  It was like huge weights had been lifted from his back.

“You don’t need to worry, Detective.  I know what I’m doing?  I raised my younger brother,” Lucifer said. 

“You did?  You never mentioned that?  You’ve always been weird when it comes to kids.  Even now, you sometimes don’t seem to know much, like with Jack’s pediatrician,” Chloe said.  It was surprising to her to hear that he’d taken care of another child.  Of course, maybe having to take care of a child when he was young was why he had such an issue before. 

“Yes, well, I never had to deal with that,” he said.

“How old were you when you started taking care of your brother?” Chloe asked.

“Human standards?  Around your offspring’s age,” Lucifer told her. 

Chloe looked back and forth between him and Trixie in disbelief.  “You were eight when you started raising your brother?  Why the hell do people have kids when they’re not going to take care of them.  Oh, sorry.”

“No, don’t worry about it, Detective.  I will be the first to admit that my parents were dreadful at the job.  I suppose I must give them a tiny bit of credit though.  Mum is trying now, and Dad has at least apologized, not that it’s good enough,” Lucifer said.  He hadn’t forgiven his father, nor did he believe he’d ever do so, but it was at least nice to know his father had finally admitted what he’d done to him.  “Anyway, how about my offer.”

“Uh, I’ll ask Trixie.  Somehow, I think she’ll be just fine with the idea,” Chloe said before the two of them went over to her desk, where the child was still sulking.  “Hey, Monkey.  I know it won’t be the same as hanging out with Daddy, but Lucifer thought you might want to go with him to his house for a couple of hours.  I’m sure he could use your help with keeping Jack occupied.”

Trixie’s eyes lit up within moments.  “Really?  Yes, Mommy, please!”

Chloe chuckled.  “I knew that wouldn’t be too hard.  Get your stuff.  You need to do everything Lucifer says, okay?”

“I will,” Trixie promised before grabbing her backpack.

“Okay, I will pick you up in a couple of hours,” Chloe said before hugging her daughter.

Trixie pulled away from her mother after a second, and then ran over and grabbed Lucifer’s hand.

“Thanks, Lucifer.  I’ll be over as soon as I’m finished here,” Chloe told him.

“Not a problem, Detective.  Come, child.  We shall let your mother finish her boring paperwork,” Lucifer said.

Just then, Dan walked over to them.  “Hey, what’s going on?”

“Dan.  Aren’t you supposed to be on a stakeout?” Chloe asked as civilly as she could.

“Yeah, I’m just about to leave,” Dan said before turning to his daughter.  “Listen, monkey, I’m really sorry I had to reschedule our plans.  I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

“It’s okay.  I get to go Lucifer’s and play with the baby,” Trixie said excitedly.  She still wasn’t happy that her dad broke his promise, but she got to hang out with Lucifer and Jack, so she still got to have fun. 

“Uh, Chloe, can we talk for a minute?” Dan asked.  He didn’t like this.  He wasn’t a big fan of Lucifer’s, and he didn’t think he liked that the man would be spending time with his daughter.

“No,” was all Chloe said before turning to her daughter and partner.  “You guys should get going.  I’ll see you later.”

Lucifer nodded and ushered them out.

“Chloe…”

Chloe sent her ex a heated glare that had him shutting up and walking away.  She smirked in satisfaction and went back to her desk.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxx

 

When Lucifer got back to his house with Trixie, he found Gabriel and Sam in the living room with Jack.  Sam was seated on the couch, and Gabriel was on the floor playing with Jack.

“Hey, bro.  Did you have another kid you forgot to tell us about?” Gabriel asked jokingly.

“Very funny.  This is the Detective’s offspring, Trixie.  Child, say hello to my brother, Gabriel, and his boyfriend, Sam,” Lucifer said.

“Hi,” Trixie said with a wave. 

“Hey, there.  Trixie, huh.  Love the name.  And I bet you are a mini little trickster,” Gabriel said with smirk.

Trixie smiled back at him. 

“She can certainly be a devious little one,” Lucifer said with affection before approaching his brother and son.  “And there’s my offspring.”

Jack started laughing and held his arms up. 

Lucifer immediately picked his son up.  “Hello, little one.  Did you miss Daddy?”

“There’s no denying that kid’s a daddy’s boy.  He lights up the second you enter the room,” Sam said.

“Yes, of course you do,” Lucifer said as he bounced the boy. 

“Well, we better get going,” Gabriel said before standing up.  We’ve got stuff to do, right, Sammy,” Gabriel said with a wink to his boyfriend.

Sam rolled his eyes.  “I’ve got an hour before I have to leave for Lux.”

“Oh, there’s plenty we can do in that time,” Gabriel said before pulling Sam to his feet and practically dragging him out the door. 

Lucifer smirked at the two before going over depositing Jack in his playpen, much to the baby’s displeasure.  “Yes, I know, I’m terrible, aren’t I?”

Trixie laughed at Lucifer. 

“Alright, I’m going to get dinner ready.  You can watch TV if you’d like, Trixie,” Lucifer told her.

“Can I hold the baby, Lucifer?” Trixie asked.

Lucifer stopped and hesitated, not sure if he was comfortable with that.  Trixie was very young, and accidents could happen.  However, he didn’t want to disappoint the girl.  She’d had enough disappointments today.  He supposed if he was close by, it should be alright.  He was technically an archangel.  He could fix it if anything happened.  “You may, but you’ll have to join me in the kitchen, and you need to do exactly what I say.  Do you promise?”

Trixie nodded eagerly.  “I promise, Lucifer.”

“Alright, come with me,” he said before picking Jack up again and leading the way into the kitchen.  “Sit down at the table.”

Trixie immediately sat down in chair closest to her.

Lucifer placed Jack in her lap and watched as she put her arms around him.  He then pushed her chair in a bit, so that she was closer to the table, this way it would be a bit harder for her to possibly drop Jack if she lost her grip.  “Now, you need to stay seated.  If you want to get up, you’ll let me know, alright?”

“Okay,” Trixie said before she began playing with Jack’s hands, which made the baby start laughing. 


	7. Chapter 7

Michael walked through police station pushing Jack in his stroller, who was screaming bloody murder. The kid had been very cranky all day. Michael realized why just a couple of hours ago. 

Michael was soon stopped by someone. “Can I help you,” the man asked.

“Yeah, I’m looking for Sam…. Uh, Lu…. Lucifer,” Michael said. It was still hard for him to even use his brother’s preferred name. All it did was remind him of the monster that tortured him. 

“Michael, why is your brother’s offspring screaming?” a new voice asked.

Michael turned to see his mother and sighed. The last thing he needed right now was his mother. He was already on edge without her getting involved. “Mother, what are you doing here?”

“Your Charlotte’s son, well, stepson? You must be Lucifer’s brother. I’m Dan Espinoza,” Dan said.

“Yeah. Do you know where my brother is?” Michael asked. 

“No, but it shouldn’t be hard finding him. He never steers far from Chloe,” Dan said, sounding a bit bitter, before walking away.

“Is it normal for human children to scream so loudly?” Charlotte asked.

“No, at least not for Jack. Something’s wrong with him,” Michael said before crouching down next to his crying nephew. “He woke up a couple hours ago feeling warmer than he should be, which indicates that he’s sick.”

“Why don’t you just heal him?” Charlotte asked as though the answer was obvious. 

Michael glared at his mother. “As if that is not the first thing I did, Mother. It didn’t work. Then I called Amenadiel down. He told me that Father isn’t going to let us heal him for normal human illnesses. Something about him needed a normal life.”

Charlotte scowled. “That sounds typical of your father.”

Meanwhile, Jack continued to scream, causing Michael to just look at him, unsure of what to do. He’d never had to deal with an ill child before. Angels didn’t get sick.

Just then, Chloe walked over. “Hey, guys. What’s going on here?”

“He’s sick. Where’s my brother. He needs his dad,” Michael said.

“I’m sure he’ll make his way here in a minute. He roams around sometimes. Do you mind if I give it a shot?” Chloe asked as she motioned towards the baby.

“Please. I’ll take any help I can get. I don’t know what to do for him,” Michael said.

Chloe reached into the stroller and picked Jack up. “Hi, sweetheart. You’re not feeling too good, are you?”

Jack continued to cry, but it was a little quieter.

Chloe felt his forehead to try to get a read on his temperature. “Yeah, he is a little warm.”

“I should’ve just taken him to the emergency room,” Michael said panicked.

“Calm down. I doubt it’s that serious. He’s warm, and clearly unhappy, but it doesn’t seem that bad,” Chloe said as she rubbed the baby’s back, calming him a little more.”

“Wow, you’re good,” Michael said.

“Well, you’re more upset than he is. No doubt, he picked up on that, and it just upset him more,” Chloe said as she gently bounced him. 

Just then, Lucifer made his way over. “What’s going on?

Jack reached his arms out for Lucifer and began crying louder once more.

Lucifer immediately took his son into his arms. He brought his hand to his face and noticed that he was a bit heated. “He’s warm. Why is he so warm?”

“It seems like he’s come down with a little something, but I’m sure he’ll be fine,” Chloe assured him.

Lucifer immediately went to heal his son, not wanting him to suffer for another moment, but he found that it wasn’t working. 

“It won’t work. Father won’t let us heal him,” Michael whispered softly to his brother, making sure the detective couldn’t hear. 

Lucifer looked up the ceiling and glared heatedly. He should’ve known his father would do something like this. Just being useless wasn’t enough. No, he had to continue to make his life miserable. “I should take him to the hospital.”

“No, Lucifer, I don’t think there’s any need for that. Yes, he’s sick, but he doesn’t seem so bad that he needs a hospital, or even a doctor visit. You’ll need to take his temperature, but it seems like a minimal fever. He just needs some medicine and some attention from his daddy. He should be fine,” Chloe said.

“I don’t have a thermometer, or baby medicine,” Lucifer said distressed. He held Jack close, as if something would happen to him if he didn’t.

“Okay, why don’t you take him home? I’m getting ready to wrap the latest case up anyway. I’ll keep up everything you need and meet you at your place,” Chloe said.

“Are you sure? Maybe he should go to the hospital,” Lucifer said.

“Lucifer, trust me. I’ve been through all of this. I’ll meet you at your house soon,” she promised.

“Thank you, Detective,” Lucifer said before grabbing Jack’s stroller and headed out. Michael was right behind him.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxx

 

Lucifer walked the living room floor with Jack, who was still less than thrilled with the way things were going. The boy cried and fussed in misery. “Shh. It’s alright, child. Daddy’s here.”

Just then, Lucifer heard a knock at the door. He immediately raced to answer it, grateful when he saw the detective on the other side. “Detective, I’m glad you’re here.”

“Yeah, sorry it took so long. It took me a bit longer to get out of the station and get everything than I thought,” Chloe said before pulling a thermometer out of the bag she had. She removed it from the packaging and put it in Jack’s ear.

Jack fussed a little at the intrusion.

“I know sweetie. Just for a minute,” Chloe said. Once it beeped, Chloe removed the thermometer and looked at the temperature. “It’s like I thought. His temperature is slightly elevated, but he’s not in any danger.”

“Your certain?” Lucifer asked with relief in his voice.

“Yeah, he’s fine. I’ve got some medicine for him. First, maybe we should get him into some more comfortable clothes and make him a bottle. That should make him feel a little better. I’ll change him if you want,” Chloe said.

“I’d appreciate it. His room is upstairs, the last door on the right. His pajamas are in the dresser, in the second drawer,” Lucifer said before passing his son into her arms. 

“Come on, little one. Let’s get you more comfortable,” Chloe said before carrying him upstairs. She walked into his room and placed him on the changing table, as well as the bag with his medicine in it

Jack started to cry louder, not happy with being put down.

“Shh. It’s okay, Jack,” Chloe said before pulling a whit and blue striped sleeper from the dresser. She then grabbed a fresh diaper from the changing table and quickly changed the baby. She picked him up and balanced him on her hip.

Jack began to calm down once more. Let’s get you some medicine, huh. She grabbed the bag off the changing table before carrying it and Jack over to the rocking chair, where she sat down. She took the medication out of the package and carefully read the instructions before administering the right dosage.

Jack cried loudly.

“Yes, I know. It doesn’t taste very good. It’s okay. Daddy’s coming with a yummy bottle for you,” Chloe said as she rocked him.

“As if on cue, Lucifer walked in carrying a bottle moments later. 

“Look, Jack. Daddy’s here,” Chloe said.

Jack reached his arms towards his father and whined. “Dada.”

Lucifer’s jaw almost hit the floor, and his heart began to melt. This was the first time Jack spoke. Well, it was the first time he spoke since he was deaged anyway. 

Chloe smiled. “It’s the first time, isn’t it?”

Lucifer nodded numbly.

Jack kept reaching for Lucifer. “Dada.”

Chloe stood up and handed him the baby.

Lucifer cradled the boy in his arms and then gave him the bottle. He noticed his son immediately began to calm. 

“He’s doing better already. I gave him some medicine. I’ll show you how to administer it before I leave. He’s gonna be just fine.”

“Thank you, Detective,” Lucifer said before looking down at his son. He started singing softly to the boy, causing his eyes to start to droop. 

“You’re a good dad, Lucifer. You’re much better with children than you tried to claim a few months ago,” Chloe said.

“Yes, well, as I said not too long ago, it was more of a symptom. I felt that I failed my younger brother, and that my older brother had failed me. To me, children were dangerous. I wanted to keep my distance. Jack changed things. He broke down every wall I had,” Lucifer said.

“Kids are good at that,” Chloe said with a smile.

Noticing that his son had fallen asleep, Lucifer went over to the crib and laid him down, putting his bottle down next to him. He then grabbed the baby monitor. “Do you want to stay for dinner, Detective. I don’t think I can handle anything extravagant, but I can manage something.”

“I think I’d like that. Trixie’s with Dan tonight, so I don’t have to rush back.”

“Excellent,” he said before taking one last look at his son before leading the way out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chloe woke up the next morning in one of Lucifer’s guest rooms. After dinner and helping with the baby, it had gotten late, and she’d been too tired to drive home, so Lucifer offered his guest room up. He had to have been pretty tired and preoccupied with his son’s illness because he didn’t even try to flirt with her or coax her into his own bed. 

Chloe had to admit that Lucifer had handled Jack’s illness pretty well. Well, for a father who was dealing with a sick child for the first time. Yes, he’d had a few freaks, first thinking Jack was sicker than he was, and then not knowing how to handle the situation, but he did well considering. 

Chloe got out of bed and headed out of the room. She was going to head downstairs and start a pot of coffee for Lucifer, figuring he might need it after the night he’d had. Just as she walked by the nursery, however, she began to hear noise as Jack started to waken.

Chloe walked inside to check on the baby, who smiled and pulled himself up using the side of the crib. “Hey, sweetheart. Are you feeling better?”

Jack laughed and squealed in response.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Chloe said before going over and picking Jack up. She checked his forehead to find that he felt normal. She brought him over to the changing table, where the thermometer had been left. She quickly checked his temperature, which was normal. “Well, it looks like your back to your normal self.

“Dada, Dada,” Jack babbled. 

“You want Daddy, huh? Well, maybe we should let Daddy sleep for a little while. How about we change you and see if we can get you something to eat,” Chloe asked. 

“Is he okay?”

Chloe turned to see Lucifer’s brother, Michael, in the doorway looking concerned. “Yeah, he’s fine. Jack, show Uncle Michael, you’re okay,” Chloe said with a smile while pointing to Michael. 

Jack gave his uncle a big smile. 

“He looks back to normal. He was so miserable just yesterday,” Michael said. He’d been so lost on what to do when his nephew was sick. He was so frantic that Samael had kicked him out of the house for the night because he was hovering and making his brother even more nervous. He spent a few hours keeping himself busy around the city and then went to Sam and Gabriel’s in the guest house.

“Yeah, kids heal pretty quick as long as they have good care, which this little guy certainly did,” Chloe said with a smile.

“Where’s Sam…? Lucifer?” Michael asked.

Chloe caught his slip up. “Still sleeping. Why’d you call him Sam?”

“Uh, I actually started to call him Samael. It’s his given name, but he only lets me call him that now. He changed it to piss our father off,” Michael explained. 

Chloe laughed. “That sounds like him.”

Jack suddenly yelled loudly.

Chloe turned to the boy. “Hey, what’s the matter? Were we not paying you enough attention?”

Jack smiled in response.

“Come on, let’s get you changed and then get some breakfast,” Chloe said before laying the baby down on the changing table.

“I can do that if you want,” Michael said.

“That’s okay. I think I’ve got it. I’ve done this many times,” Chloe said.

Michael watched her change his nephew. She talked to him in happy tone the whole time. Michael could see why his brother was so taken with this human, even if he wouldn’t admit that he was. She seemed like a very kind person, and she was good with the baby. If Samael ever chose to pursue something with this woman, she would make a good mother for Jack. Michael had to admit that his perceptions of humans were slowly changing. 

Michael watched for a few minutes before leaving the room to head to his own for a bit. He knew his nephew was in good hands.

Once she finished changing Jack, Chloe picked him up and headed downstairs to the kitchen. She put Jack in his high chair and started a pot of coffee for herself and Lucifer before fixing Jack some baby cereal. Normally, she wouldn’t make herself so at home at someone else’s house, but she knew Lucifer wouldn’t mind, especially since she was doing it for him and his son. Plus, Lucifer had no problem breaking into her house to cook her breakfast, so she decided this made them even.

Jack began to fuss a bit as he waited for his breakfast.

“I know. Here it comes sweetheart,” Chloe said as she made it over with a bowl of baby cereal, as well as a bottle. She sat down in the chair next to him and began to feed him.

Jack happily opened his mouth to except the offered food. 

“You like that?” Chloe asked.

Jack jumped in his high chair and opened his mouth expectantly.

Chloe chuckled and gave him another spoonful.

Soon, Lucifer walked into the room. He was immediately surprised to see the happy look on his son’s face, which was not there the night before.

“Morning,” Chloe said when she saw her partner.

“Morning,” Lucifer said before looking to his son. “Well, look at you. You’re feeling better, huh?”

“Dada,” Jack babbled before turning back to his food and opening his mouth to demand more.

Lucifer beamed at the boy. “Yes, that’s right. Daddy’s here. Though you seem to be more interesting in that bowl of goop disguised as food than me.”

Chloe laughed as she continued to feed the baby. “Did you sleep okay?”

“Yes, very well,” Lucifer said. While he didn’t need to sleep after ingesting Gabriel’s Grace, he still could, and it did relax his mind. “Thank you for getting up with him, Detective?”

“Yeah, no problem. The coffee should be ready if you want some,” Chloe said.

“Thank you again,” he said.

Just then, Chloe’s phone began to ring on the table next to it, where she’d left it the night before. She immediately grabbed it and answered it. “Decker? Dan? It’s none of your business where I am.”

Lucifer sat on the other side of his son and took the bowl of cereal and spoon from the detective, so he could finish feeding his son while she dealt with Detective Douche.

“What do you mean you’re at my house, Dan. It’s not even nine. You shouldn’t be there until three,” Chloe said. She became angrier with every word she listened to her ex say. “So, I guess you’re not taking Trixie skating like you promised. Fine, I’ll be there in twenty minutes,” she said before hanging up with him.

“If he can’t be bothered to keep his promises, he doesn’t deserve to spend time with her,” Lucifer said with a scowl. “I apologize, Detective. That was out of line.”

“Maybe a little, but I’ve thought the same thing from time to time. But I can’t do it without any help,” Chloe said.

“I’m pretty certain you already are, though there are those who would gladly help you. I would help you if you needed it,” Lucifer said. It was only fair, right? The detective helped him with Jack when he needed it. 

“I appreciate that. I think I just have to accept that Dan will only be there when it’s convenient for him. I better go,” Chloe said before standing up.

“Thank you again for your help, Detective,” Lucifer said.

“No problem,” she said before waving to Jack. “Bye, sweetheart.”

Just as Chloe left, Michael came down. “Hey. Where’d the detective go?”

“To deal with a douche,” Lucifer said.

“Oh, Dean Winchester’s in town?” Michael asked with a smirk.

“I said ‘douche’, not ‘dick’,” Lucifer replied without missing a beat. “It’s her ex-husband.”

“Oh. Well, I’m going to see Linda,” Michael said.

“She’s agreed to see you again? She won’t take any of my calls,” Lucifer protested. He’d been forced to tell Linda the truth not too long ago. When she saw his teenage son over a computer call and then saw him again as an infant, she began to pester him for answers. Finally, he gave them to her. Unsurprisingly, she didn’t respond well.

“Not exactly. I’m not telling her I’m coming. Hopefully, she’ll let me in the door and let me explain things,” Michael said. He wanted to help Linda. She’d done a lot for him. He was pretty much insane when she started seeing him. She helped him accept and deal with reality. She was the first human he’d actually seen as more than a lower species.

“Well, I wish you luck, brother. Let me know how you do,” Lucifer said.

Michael nodded and headed out of the room


	9. Chapter 9

Sam was sitting in the guest house he shared with Gabriel sitting on the couch. He had his computer in front of him and was video chatting with his mom. 

“It’s good to see you, honey,” Mary said.

“You too, Mom. I see you managed well with the instructions I gave you for video chatting,” Sam said with a smile.

“Well, I admit, it took me a few tries to actually get correctly,” Mary said.

“So, where are Dean and Cas?” Sam asked.

“On a hunt in Idaho. They just checked in an hour ago. They think it’s a werewolf,” Mary said. 

“Well, let me know if anything happens,” Sam said. He didn’t hunt anymore, but he still worried about his family doing it, and if he needed him to help, he would do so.

“I will, but I think they’ll be fine. If not, you know I’d go out immediately to help,” Mary said.

Sam nodded. 

“How are things there?” Mary asked.

“Pretty good. I’m bartending at Lucifer’s club. He pays very well, not that I need it a lot since I’m essentially living with him. Plus, he and Gabriel make it really hard when I want to pay for something,” Sam said in frustration. He’d tried to help Lucifer with bills or to pay rent, but he would hear nothing of it. And Gabriel kept insisting on buying him lavish things for him

“I still can’t believe the Devil owns a night club. Then again, I still keep getting caught on the whole ‘two Devils’ thing. How’s the baby doing?” Mary wondered. 

“Jack’s good for the most part. He was sick last night. No one handled that very well. Lucifer kicked Michael out because he was freaking out, which was making Lucifer freak out more,” Sam said.

“Which probably made Jack freak out,” Mary finished. No one handles it very well the first time they see a baby they love sick. The first time Dean was sick, your father lost it. He wanted to take him to the ER.”

Sam chuckled. “From what I gather, both Lucifer and Michael wanted to do that too. Luckily, Lucifer’s partner has a kid and came over to help.”

“That’s good. Is Jack doing better now?”

“Yeah, I just saw him and Lucifer. It’s like nothing even happened,” Sam said.

“Good. How about you and Gabriel?” Mary asked.

Sam hesitated a little before answering. “We’re pretty good.”

“Something tells me you’re not being exactly truthful. Are you guys fighting?” Mary asked.

“No, it’s just that I’m a little worried about Gabriel,” Sam said.

“Why?” she asked.

Sam hesitated again, not sure if he should tell her. “Did Dean and Cas tell you about how we found Gabriel.”

Mary looked at her son sadly. “Yeah. Dean said that Gabriel was hurt pretty badly by a demon. They said he was in bad shape for a while.”

Sam felt a little better about talking to his mom about it, since she seemed to already know most of it. “It was terrible. Sometimes he still has problems. If I touch him when he doesn’t see me, he flinches or yelps. I wanna help him, but I don’t know if I can.”

“That kind of thing is hard to get past. You know how hard it is.”

“Yeah, but it’s different when you’re watching it happen to someone else. I just wish somebody could help him,” Sam said.

“Well, Dean and Cas mentioned there was a shrink up there that Lucifer and Michael both talked to honestly. Is that an option?” Mary asked.

Sam shook his head sadly. “Even if Gabriel would agree to that, it’s not an option right now. Doctor Martin just found out the truth about Lucifer and she didn’t take it well.”

“Okay, well, I’m sure you will help Gabriel through this.”

Sam nodded and looked at the time in the corner of the computer. “I gotta go, Mom. I have to get ready to go to Lux.”

“Okay. Call me when you get a chance, and I’ll see you in a few weeks for Jack’s birthday. I love you,” Mary said.

“I love you too, Mom,” Sam said before shutting the computer.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxx

 

Michael sat with Linda in her office. “Thanks for letting me in.”

“It’s not like I could’ve stopped you,” Linda said while avoiding his eyes. She knew she had no power to stop an archangel from coming into her office if he wanted to. She could still barely wrap her head around the fact that two of her patients were archangels, one also being the Devil. She was friends with an actual demon.

“I wouldn’t have forced my way in, Linda. If you want me to leave, I will,” Michael said. A few years ago, he would’ve forced his way in. He’d felt justified in doing whatever he wanted and not caring about the feelings of anyone less powerful than him. Humans, he especially felt unworthy of his consideration. That changed because of Linda and what she did for him.

“It’s okay,” Linda said quietly.

“I know that what Samael showed you must have been hard.

Linda shivered a bit. “He’s the Devil. He was sent to Hell by God himself.”

“He wasn’t. He was sent to Hell by me. Remember?” Michael asked.

Linda nodded. She’d known that. That came out in therapy. Well, it had come out after a very volatile therapy session with Michael and his brothers. She supposed she forgot that after finding out the truth. Then, all she remembered was the stories she’d heard about God and the Devil.

“My father had no part of sending Samael to Hell. Well, other than being the reason why it had to happen. Samael wasn’t sent to Hell because he was evil, even if there was physical darkness inside him at the time. He was sent there for his own protection. I hated myself for it, but I don’t regret it. I’d do anything to protect him, even if it meant him hating me,” Michael said.

“I know. I remember it all coming out. At the time, I remember thinking of all the things I knew about your father and thinking he was… abusive,” Linda said. It seemed almost sinful to think that now. She was never really religious, but God actually existed, and as such, it felt like she’d be judged for even thinking he was a bad person.

“You shouldn’t feel bad for thinking that. The asshole was. What else could wanting to kill your own son be if not abusive?” Michael asked. He’d heard his father’s explanation for what he’d planned to do, but he didn’t care. In the end, he was going to murder his own son.

“He…. He’s God,” Linda said as though it explained everything.

Michael nodded. “That doesn’t mean he was a good father. To be frank, he was never really a father. He was barely around for any of us unless it suited him.”

“This is all just so overwhelming. Lucifer is really the Devil. You and Amenadiel are archangels. Lucifer’s child went from being a teenager to an infant. Is… Is he the Antichrist?” Linda asked.

“No. The Antichrist would be the child of a demon. Jack is what is called a Nephilim. He was born into a teenage body, but he wanted to experience a real childhood. Father give him that wish. It’s probably the only time he ever did something good Samael,” Michael said. He hadn’t thought it was good at the time, but now when he looked at his brother and nephew, he knew it was for the best. “I know it’s all really hard to deal with. I’ll do anything I can to help you, Linda. I never really thought much of humans before, and I still think most really aren’t worth my time, but you’ve taught me to start judging them differently. You helped me when I was pretty much out of my mind.”

“I…I shouldn’t judge either, not based on things I’ve heard. Much of what I’ve heard of Lucifer isn’t true,” Linda said. She needed to remember that. She needed to remember the people she knew before the truth was proven to her.

“No, it isn’t,” Michael agreed. 

“Uh, I need a bit of time to think about all this, but I will get through it, and then I will reschedule yours and Lucifer’s appointments,” Linda said.

“Thank you. In the meantime, if you need anything from us, let us know,” Michael said before getting up and heading out.


End file.
